Just Another Day At Dalton
by moonshoespotter99
Summary: Kurt has just transferred to Dalton when his life takes a wrong turn on relationships, grades and family


Blaine stared down at his phone. _How many times could I text Kurt before seeming too desperate?_ _I haven't got a response in a few days. Maybe he is busy? Or maybe he is just ignoring me?. _He walked over to his I-pod. _Maybe some music will brighten my mood._

"Blaine, you cannot play Teenage Dream again or I will have to murder you" Wes moaned as Blaine just turned the music up louder. "Blaaaaaaaaaaaaineee" Wes shouted over the music. Blaine finally turned off and started singing. His Voice carried all throughout the dorms.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets, just love _

"Blaine!" Wes said this time with a scolding tone.

"Fine!" Blaine gave up singing he knew moping wasn't going to help him get Kurt but he could not help it. What if Kurt had already met another man and just thought of Blaine as a friend or as a mentor. He didn't want to think about it. He had to go to classes just like a normal day all he could do is imagine Kurt being there with him. He went to the bathroom and put loads of gel in his hair as usual. "damn there curls" his hair looked even messier than usual. _Well isn't this a start to a perfect day_ Blaine thought sarcastically.

Classes were awful as usual, after dinner Blaine went back to his room and put in his headphones he put Teenage Dream on loop and sat there and sulking. Kurt had probably found someone else and was having a dandy time at McKinley. He just had to settle for his anger issued boyfriend Alex, he got up. _Might as well get this crap out of my hair_ he thought. He grabbed a towel and headed towards the shower

"Kurt?" Wes asked looking at a boy who he surely thought was him. Kurt whipped his head around and saw Wes starring at him.

"uh… Hey Wes I was looking for Blaine, I just transferred here and I wanted it to be a surprise. What's with the grin?" By the time Kurt said that Wes was jumping up and down with excitement. David caught a glimpse of Wes jumping and walked over.

"Thank Goodness no more Teenage Dream, NO MORE TEENAGE DREAM!" Wes was shaking Kurt while screaming. He got confused glances from everyone in the hallway. "Sorry!" he muttered while fixing Kurt's jacket and tie.

"Oh hi Kurt, Blaine has been in haze ever since he met you hasn't been able to sing and he has played Teenage Dream nonstop, we were all ready to murder him!" David said a little prayer after he spoke thanking that Kurt was finally here.

"Speaking of Blaine can you take me to him?" Kurt asked a little confused with what he just heard. _Why was Blaine upset when he was not there? Blaine obviously didn't like him, well Blaine was amazing and beautiful, I am just well… me._

"Blaine?" David knocked on his door

"Uggghh… come in" Blaine said sounding awful.

"This is going to be great!" Wes said Both of the boys had sneaky smirks on there faces "You wait here!" Wes told Him. _Wow, they weren't lying when they said he was in a haze, It is not because of me, No he must be in love with someone else._

The boys stared at the lump under the covers "Hey Buddy How are- AHHHHHH" Both David and Wes jumped at the sight of Blaine's hair. He had already taken the gel out. The boys had been told how awful his hair without gel but nothing had prepared them for this.

"Oh yeah this disaster, yeah the gel is a lie this is what it actually looks like" Blaine mumbled sounding embarrassed.

"It looks like there is species that could cure cancer in there," David said while poking Blaine's hair. Blaine just swatted him away and dug his face in the pillows.

"What do you want?" Blaine moaned.

"We have a surprise for you!" the boys said in unison. "come on in!"

Surprises never turned out well with Wes and David. But then in walked Kurt looking stunning, in a Dalton uniform! Blaine's jaw dropped. The two boys snickered at his reaction. Blaine hid his head under the covers, he did NOT want Kurt to see his hair.

"I thought you would be happier to see me!" Kurt giggled at the sight of Blaine's reaction.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you it's just, it's just… my hair." Blaine said a little embarrassed.

"wow I have never seen the self-conscious side of Blaine Anderson, come on It cant be that bad!" Blaine sheepishly pulled his head out. Kurt looked a little shocked but then smiled. " Oh my god!" Kurt said astonished. Kurt suddenly became aware of his surroundings. Blaine was a total Harry Potter Nerd! It was kind of comical. Blaine blushed when he saw Kurt taking in the surroundings.

"we will leave you two love bugs alone!" Wes said escorting David away from playing with a Hermione Granger doll. Blaine blushed more furiously.

"I know my hair is so awful" Blaine said Blushing for a Third time.

"no I think it is adorable, can I sit?" Kurt asked. _Did he just say my Hair was adorable but it is just a mess of curls._ What Blaine didn't know was Kurt just wanted to kiss him and get his fingers tangled in his hair. Blaine wanted to kiss Kurt so badly also but what about his boyfriend. _What would Alex think if he caught me kissing Kurt. What would Alex do to Kurt, Charlie was in the hospital for a month when that happened. I just need to get the guts up to break up with Alex. _

Kurt was so madly in love with Blaine. He wanted to sit this close to him forever. _Maybe just one kiss. There's no harm in one kiss. _Kurt leant in and Kissed an un-expecting Blaine. But Blaine overcome with love kissed back. Kurt Tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair. _Oh my god, I am kissing Blaine, the sweetest boy ever with the most beautiful hair ever._

Alex was on his way to check on Blaine, Wes told him that he was upset for some reason. He walked into Blaine's room without knocking.

"Blaine, honey are you-" Alex did not know who that was kissing his boyfriend but he was just knocking on deaths door.

Blaine snapped out of kissing Kurt and look at Alex. _Oh Crap!_ "Alex, Alex Honey please leave Kurt alone this was not his fault I lead him on!"

_Who is this boy? Why does he look like he wants to kill me. Wait! Did Blaine just say Honey? So he is dating someone else. I was just kissing Blaine and His psychopath boyfriend walked in on us. Crap. _Before he knew it Blaine was out cold on the floor with a bloody nose and Alex was on a beeline for him.

"Come on, your coming with me!" Alex grabbed him and led him towards the hallway.


End file.
